


For Me Bitter Science

by the_rck



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Broken captive, Captivity, Fucking Machines, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: The Captain ran a hand over Leonard's hair and said, "I have no regrets about keeping you."Leonard had nothing but regrets, but it wasn't as if that mattered at all. He tried to think of a response because he was quite sure one was required and because what he said might decide just how terrible the next hour or three would be. He swallowed hard and settled on, "Thank you." He let himself think of how much worse things could be and then let the shudder that produced show.





	For Me Bitter Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> Title from "Study" by D.H. Lawrence.
> 
> I'd hoped to finish this by the time the archive opened, but I didn't quite manage it. I hope you don't mind a late gift.

Spock-- _The Captain,_ Leonard reminded himself. He’d only called the Captain ‘Spock’ once, and the punishment had hurt like hell-- sometimes let Leonard use a lab or have access to the Empire's medical and scientific research so that he could teach the Captain and Dr McCoy the things that the Federation knew that the Empire didn't. At those times, Leonard could almost convince himself that things weren't so bad. The Captain and Dr McCoy both respected the breadth of his knowledge, and neither of them ever asked him to hurt anyone else, not directly anyway. He wasn't fool enough not to realize the weapons he was handing over.

He fantasized occasionally about destroying the ship with all hands, including him. He might actually be able to do it. From the Captain's quarters, it was possible to gas any other section of the ship, and Leonard spent a lot of time there. He knew he wouldn't actually do it. Even if he wanted to-- Well, wanting anything like that was dangerous. The Captain liked looking into Leonard's mind, and if he found something he didn't like, a beating was the least terrible thing that might happen.

The Captain liked Leonard's face and body decorated with bruises to go along with the brand on his left cheek that guaranteed that no one would ever mistake him for Dr McCoy. If the Captain was occasionally gentle in private, Leonard knew it meant nothing at all. It was the Captain's choice. Always.

The first several times the Captain fucked Leonard, he gave Leonard drugs to make him want it and then, after, sat and watched as Leonard came back to reality. At first, Leonard had thought the Captain was looking for weaknesses, but eventually, he realized that the Captain enjoyed his emotional response to violation.

And, if Leonard stopped reacting, the Captain would find some new way to torture him.

Leonard never knew when he woke just how bad the day would be. The Captain might keep him chained or tied all day or might let him out with something nasty in his ass or with a gag in his mouth or something else that he couldn't remove that would make him miserably aware all day that he was a slave, that his value rested on the Captain's amusement and on his dwindling store of unique knowledge.

The worst days were when the Captain had Leonard stripped and put out for public use. At first, Leonard couldn't understand why anyone bothered. There were younger, more attractive options available. Then he realized what the Captain had known-- No member of the crew dared challenge Dr McCoy, but almost everyone hated him. Raping Leonard was almost as satisfying for the people who feared Dr McCoy as hurting the man directly would be. It also underlined for anyone who might consider using Leonard as a hostage that the Captain didn't give a damn about him.

Leonard might be able, sometimes, to convince himself that the Captain valued him, that sex between them wasn't rape, but he couldn't persuade himself the crew were doing anything but raping him.

Going back to the Captain after that always felt almost like safety. The Captain usually didn't fuck him for a day or two after and sometimes even let him share the bed instead of sleeping on the floor.

But that hadn't happened recently, so Leonard was pretending that it wouldn't ever happen again. Instead, he knelt, naked, on the floor in the Captain's quarters and waited for any indication of what the Captain wanted of him. If he was quick enough to cooperate, it might hurt less.

The Captain sat at his desk dealing with some sort of paperwork. He worked without breaks for over an hour then stretched. He looked around, his attention falling on Leonard as if by accident.

Leonard knew that the Captain never did anything accidentally. He allowed himself a whimper.

The Captain's face was completely impassive, but Leonard wasn't watching that. He watched as the Captain opened his trousers then pointed to the floor next to his chair.

Leonard crawled over, laid his head on the Captain's feet, and waited for more specific instructions.

The Captain ran a hand over Leonard's hair and said, "I have no regrets about keeping you."

Leonard had nothing but regrets, but it wasn't as if that mattered at all. He tried to think of a response because he was quite sure one was required and because what he said might decide just how terrible the next hour or three would be. He swallowed hard and settled on, "Thank you." He let himself think of how much worse things could be and then let the shudder that produced show.

"You'd have preferred to die." It wasn't a question.

There wasn't a safe answer to that. Not really. "I-- I don't remember." Leonard did, and the Captain likely knew it, but Leonard wanted not to remember. 

The Captain had told him, once, that he could alter Leonard's memories but wouldn't.

Now, Leonard always wondered if what he remembered was actual truth or if the Captain had violated him that way, too. That horrified uncertainty was probably the point of the Captain telling him to begin with.

"Understanding you helps me understand your universe. You bent and tried to survive. Dr McCoy, the one from this universe, would have shattered under what I've done to you. You-- If you went home now, you'd be changed, but you'd rebuild yourself."

If he went home now, Leonard thought, there would be counseling to help him rebuild. He shook his head involuntarily, trying not to let the thought settle in. Holding onto it would just make the next bits harder.

"I could have chosen one of the others. Or kept all of you, I suppose. I'd have gotten more information that way, but your Kirk was smarter than ours, and he had your loyalty, not just yours but theirs, too." The Captain gripped Leonard's hair and pulled his head up. "I'd have had to kill him, and it would have been a waste."

Leonard couldn't help thinking of them-- Jim and Scotty and Uhura-- and of them having gotten away. Tears filled his eyes. He made a show of blinking them back because, although he wasn't trying to hide them, he wanted the Captain to think he was. 

At least Leonard didn't have to see their counterparts. Dr McCoy was the only one the Captain had allowed to survive more than a few seconds. It was hard enough being around other people he recognized who weren’t at all the people he knew.

The Captain brushed fingers against Leonard's cheek, smearing the wetness. "Do you think they miss you? They haven't made any effort to rescue you."

Leonard couldn't breathe for a moment.

The Captain almost smiled. It was just the slightest change of expression, but Leonard had learned to recognize every hint of an expression on the Captain's face. "I'm not quite sure yet what we're going to do this evening, but... Yes. If you please me enough right now, I'll give you something to make the rest easier."

Leonard knew better than to think that the Captain had actually made the decision on the spur of the moment, on a whim. Everything the Captain did was always very, very deliberate. He always had contingencies and options and plans.

Leonard hoped he never saw Spock-- his universe's Spock-- again. Even if he could put aside the abuse, he wouldn't be able to put aside his knowledge of the ruthlessness and calculation behind that impassive face.

The Captain tapped Leonard's cheek right over the brand. "Open."

Leonard parted his lips and let his jaw relax as far as it would go. it wouldn't be enough. It would have to be enough. He closed his eyes and waited. When they were doing this, the Captain didn't mind if Leonard didn't look.

Not that closing his eyes helped much. The Captain’s cock still filled his mouth and pressed against his jaw, his tongue, his palate. He supposed he was lucky the Captain didn’t mind his teeth. Leonard wouldn’t still have them otherwise.

Pulling Leonard’s teeth was the least of the ‘modifications’ Dr McCoy had offered since the Captain started fucking Leonard regularly.

Leonard pushed that thought away because it always made him gag, and he was going have enough of that in a few seconds. He tried to relax his throat as the Captain forced his way in deeper. He knew the Captain wouldn’t let him get away with that for long. The Captain liked the feeling when Leonard choked and struggled far too much.

The Captain’s cock was bigger than a human’s and shaped differently. It pulsed when he was aroused and seemed to change shape to fill whatever he pushed it into. The Captain put a hand on the back of Leonard’s head and urged him forward.

Leonard leaned in. He knew that resisting wouldn’t do any good. There wasn’t anywhere he could hide or even the slightest chance that the Captain would relent. He moved his tongue as much as he could, given the pressure on it, because the Captain liked that. After that, he just tried to keep his mind still and be as much not there as he could manage. As long as he cried, as long as he struggled and choked, the Captain wouldn’t notice at all, and Leonard’s body would do all of that on its own.

Leonard didn’t let himself come back until the Captain was done and the Captain pulled Leonard’s head against his thigh and started stroking Leonard’s hair.

“I chose you because I knew I could control Dr McCoy. The situation with our universe’s Mr Scott would have been… He’d have talked. Your version of Mr Scott certainly knew things that would be useful, things you don’t know, but…”

Leonard was fairly certain that Scotty would have found a way to stick a knife into the Captain. Or to blow up the ship. Or something else to end it all. He sighed and pressed his head just a little bit against the Captain’s thigh.

“Your Uhura likely didn’t know anything useful enough to justify holding onto her. Codes change, and our communications experts know the languages we need. We already talked about why your Kirk would have been a terrible idea.” The Captain made a sound that might have been a sigh. “I could have broken you in a different way. We both know that. It might even have been faster.” He trailed his fingers along Leonard’s neck, along his shoulder, and a little way down his arm.

But the Captain wouldn’t have enjoyed it nearly as much. Leonard tried to find the still spot in his mind again.

“If I’d done that, someone would have questioned why I didn’t kill you after.”

Oh. Yes, there was that. Leonard understood enough about how people in the Empire thought about such things to know that it was true. He didn’t understand why the Empire hadn’t ripped itself apart, but its continued existence was a fact as was the behavior of its people. 

Once, very early, he had asked the Captain how he’d dealt with Pon Farr. What Leonard had gathered about the now dead Kirk of this universe didn’t make him think that the man would have lifted a finger to save his first officer, not under circumstances that might threaten his career.

The Captain had beaten Leonard for his audacity and then explained in a completely flat voice that he had simply found ‘someone disposable’ for the purpose and then... disposed of her after. “She was of no particular interest to me,” he had said. 

Neither of them spoke of it again, but Leonard never forgot. He had wondered about the Captain’s parents, too, but he had never dared to ask. The possibility that they had chosen each other, that they loved each other, seemed appallingly remote.

The Captain kept his word about the aphrodisiac, and Leonard thanked him for it. He had used to hate how he acted when he was drugged, but now… Actual desire made everything so much easier that he sometimes forgot to be afraid.

The Captain gagged Leonard, threw him backwards on the bed, and then used his hand to get Leonard off while Leonard whined and raised his hips in an effort to beg for more. The Captain ran his hands over Leonard’s body, hitting every place that Leonard liked and every place he didn’t. 

Leonard writhed under the stimulation, but he knew that, if he moved in a way the Captain didn’t like, the Captain would leave him in unrelieved desperation for the rest of the night. He was glad when the Captain flipped him over and pushed his cock into Leonard’s ass. It hurt-- he knew it hurt-- but he wanted it so very badly that he pressed backward in order to be filled that much sooner. He made small sounds of need as the Captain fucked him. His hands dug into the bedding as he fought not to reach for his own cock. He knew, even now, that it wasn’t allowed.

When the Captain had finished, he slapped Leonard’s ass. “Greedy,” he said. There wasn’t any judgment in it. “Keep your ass in the air. You’re not done.”

Leonard whined but obeyed, digging his hands deeper into the bedding.

The Captain pushed Leonard’s head down to the blanket.

Leonard knew better than to raise his head to look, so all he had to go on was the sound of the Captain moving. He felt the bed shift a little, as if something very heavy had come to rest behind him. A little bit of terror trickled through the haze of drug induced arousal.

But he wanted something in his ass, so he only whined a little at the pain of something that wasn’t the Captain’s cock or the Captain’s fingers pushing into his body. He moved his hips to feel it pressing into different places. He couldn’t quite manage to shift so that it hit his prostate.

The Captain slapped Leonard’s ass again, much harder this time. “Still.”

Not moving was beyond difficult, but Leonard knew he had to be obedient.

The Captain ran a hand along Leonard’s thigh. “If I want to give you that,” he said softly, “I will.”

The thing in Leonard’s ass started moving in and out in a steady rhythm. He pressed his face a little harder into the mattress.

“Would you like more? Faster? Harder? Larger?” The Captain sounded as if he were merely mildly curious.

Part of Leonard wanted all of that, and he made a desperate begging sound. Part of him knew that he was going to regret it all later, but it was as if that idea was too slippery to hold onto. His cock was hard again, and if he couldn’t get relief for that, having his ass filled and pounded would at least be something.

The Captain put a hand on Leonard’s back. “I will want you again later, and I’ll let you choose then whether you want me in your mouth or your ass.”

Leonard almost didn’t hear because the thing inside him had gotten larger and was moving faster and harder. It actually was hitting his prostate now, and it was all he could do to stay still under the stimulation. The combination of pain and pleasure made him sob.

The Captain’s hand moved to the back of Leonard’s head. “The picture you make is… aesthetically pleasing. I will appreciate having it as I work.” Then he was gone, and all Leonard had was the sensation of being ruthlessly fucked by something that cared even less about him than the Captain did.


End file.
